


Kaos in DC: Arrow

by LonlyWanderer



Series: Kaos in DC [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Except When It Doesn't, Story follows canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonlyWanderer/pseuds/LonlyWanderer
Summary: 1st official branch of the Kaos in DC series, a version of the Arrowverse with some familiar additions to it.Oliver Queen returns to Starling City after being missing on an island for 5 years. Enjoy the chaos that follows as he becomes a vigilante and then a hero, along with a few others.





	Kaos in DC: Arrow

LW: So here we are the 1st proper step into Kaos in DC, starting like the original Arrowverse (aka Legends of Superflarrrow) with Arrow. And because this isn’t technically a spoiler as he was named in the trailer: Raptor.

Kao in DC: Arrow – Returning home

_ "The name of the island they found me on is Lian Yu. It's mandarin for 'purgatory'. I've been stranded here for 5 years. I've dreamt of my rescue every cold black night since then. For 5 years, I have had only one thought, one goal...survive. Survive and one day return home. The island held many dangers. To live, I had to make myself more than what I was, to forge myself into a weapon. I am returning not the boy who was shipwrecked but the man who will bring justice to those who have poisoned my city. My name is Oliver Queen." _

The boat trip as well as flight and examination by the doctors was spent in near complete silence, only answering the most basic of questions. They most likely believed he’d been traumatised by what had happened to him on the island and Oliver wasn’t going to disagree any time soon, if after everything that he’d done these last 5 years there wasn’t something wrong with him, there was something SERIOUSLY wrong with him.

A familiar perfume put a crack in his mental walls, but it was the voice that managed to worm its way in even for a moment ‘Oliver?’ she called hesitantly and Oliver turned to look into those sad, hopeful eyes

‘Mom’ his voice cracked and croaked, a side effect of its lack of use recently, but that didn’t matter to Moira who pulled her son tightly against her, Oliver not even resisting as he took in the scent of home after so long without it.

‘My baby boy, I missed you so much’ she sobs as she pulls him closer

‘I missed you too mom’

The ride through Starling Oliver spent looking out the window silently just watching the streets go by

‘I know the city has gone downhill since your father was lost. A part of me used to think it’s mourning his loss too but that’s just the idle thoughts of someone in pain, wanting others to suffer as well’ Moira says as she places her hand over his ‘It is so good to have you back Oliver’ he smiled just a little

 

‘I know mom, it’s good to be back’

_ Queen _ _ Mansion _

 

‘Ollie!’ a blur in a red leather jacket shrieked before colliding with Oliver

‘Hey Speedy’ Oliver mumbles as he holds her close, surprised by the young woman his sister had become while he was gone

‘Oliver!’ a deep voice called in greeting

‘Walter’ Oliver returns, accepting the man’s handshake. Walter had been a friend of his father’s for years and given both his parents small families he was the closest him and his sister had to an uncle, Oliver internally smirking remembering a younger Thea asking when _Uncle Walt_ would be visiting

‘Hey!’ Oliver turns to the guy who just walked into the house ‘I told you yachts suck’ he smiled before pulling him into a hug ‘Glad you’re back man’

‘It’s great to be back Tommy’

‘I missed you Oliver, things weren’t the same without you’

Despite himself Oliver laughed ‘I can imagine, no one to blame or bail you out of trouble’

‘I think that island messed with your head, it was me pulling your ass out of the fires’ Tommy joked, his carefree, happy go lucky attitude rubbing off Oliver nicely after so long

_ Dinner a little later _

‘So how long have you been sleeping with my mother? ’ Oliver asks, wishing he had a working brain to mouth filter after rerunning it back in his head, well until he remembered he never had one to begin with.

‘I didn’t say anything’ Thea quickly defends herself,

‘How’d you know?’ Moira asked with a curious look once the shock wore off

‘The little touches and smiles, the fact you’ve used him to support yourself since we got home and the light in his eyes when you smile now I’m back and things feel how they used to’ Oliver lists off, everyone at the table blink in surprise.

‘You weren’t this observant before’

‘Didn’t have to use my senses simply to survive back then’ Oliver replied ‘Past me was practically walking around with his eyes closed lucky not to walk into walls like a Borg’ Thea snorts at what she assumed to be a joke, the moment broken when Raisa trips and Oliver catches her with little effort on his part

‘Oh Mr Oliver, I’m sorry…’ she begins but he waves her off

‘Ni dlya kogo ne volnuites, Raisa’ he whispers but everyone hears him

‘Since when did you speak Russian? They have classes on that island?’ Thea teased but he could see she was actually curious

‘Hey I was good at some classes, I’m actually quite good with languages’ Oliver defended

‘For flirting?’ a familiar (and most likely underused) grin split her face, Oliver looking like he was going to defend himself… before sighing and nodding that had been how he discovered his affinity after all, which he was happy to see got both her and Tommy laughing at his expense

_ Much, much later _

Oliver came too slowly, whatever was in the dart doing quite a number on him, blinking rapidly to try clear his blurred vision he could finally see: 3 people all wearing skull masks that resembled actual bone, the furthest one with their gun hanging off a strap around their neck.

‘Hello Mr. Queen’ one of them spoke, Oliver assumed it was the closest but he couldn’t tell due to the masks ‘You’re going to answer a few questions for us’ he continued in a low tone, jabbing a taser into Oliver’s ribs to ensure he had his attention ‘Now… did your father survive the accident?’ he asked, going for another jab when he didn’t receive an answer

‘He did’ Oliver answered slowly, the guy in front of him stepping closer, enabling him to see near reflective silver eyes staring into his own

‘Really. And what did he tell you?’ this time there was no shock, they were getting what they wanted

Oliver’s eyes flicked around the room, stopping at Tommy still unconscious as well as the 2 other guys standing guard before he spoke ‘He said… that I’m going to kill you’ he answered, just above a whisper

The men laughed, based on the sound the closest one actually sounded like a cackle ‘You’re more insane than the boss, how’re you gonna do that, zip cuffed to the chair?’ he asked still laughing, until Oliver put up his hands

‘Not anymore’

‘ _Shit_ ’ one of them cursed as the closest one made to strike him, Oliver ducking out of the way and slamming the chair into their head, cracking the mask and at best knocking him out, grabbing the taser from his body and jabbing it into the 2nd guy’s neck multiple times. It was at this point the 3rd managed to unfreeze after the shock, and started firing, Oliver using his accomplice as a human shield, at which point the guy turned tail and ran. Dropping the body to the floor he quickly checked Tommy, glad to see he was still alive just unconscious, leaving him there where it was safest.

Oliver chased the 3rd guy but even with the leaps he used for shortcuts he was still getting away. Oliver lost sight of him for a minute but when he regained him he saw the other man wasn’t alone, not that it mattered as the newcomer had snapped his neck mere moments after he caught sight of them, then turned his focus to Oliver. Oliver froze and looked into the partly reflective visor of the person’s helmet, noting it seemed to be stylized into a set of jaws around his face, the deep purple suit (he purposefully avoided even mentally referring to it as spandex) as well as some kind of hook like blade on his hip. The man tilted his head whether in confusion or amusement Oliver didn’t know and a low chuckle escaped the helmet. As Oliver approached him he quickly turned and ran, disappearing quite easily despite Oliver being practically right behind him.

Later – Queen Mansion

‘So you’re saying a guy in a green hood busted in and freed you guys?’ Detective Lance asked with a noticeable look of disbelief on his face

‘Yes’ Oliver answered, the older man sighing in annoyance

‘Just great, another costumed freak showing up in our city’ he mutter’s angrily

‘By another, you mean a guy with a helmet and some kind of purple suit?’ Oliver asked, curious about the mysterious vigilante.

Despite himself Detective Lance chuckled ‘Nobody’s been able to agree on the colour black or purple but I’ll admit more people do say purple. Why do you ask?

‘When the hood guy freed me I ran to try get help, unfortunately I ended up going the same way as my 3rd kidnapper, though I didn’t discover this until I ran into the purple guy snapping his neck’ Oliver explains

‘So you got saved by both vigilantes?’

I don’t think so, he seemed as close to confused as a man without a face can look when he saw me, I think whoever the 3rd guy was, he must have tangled with the purple guy before’ Oliver offered as an explanation, to which Lance’s partner seemed to agree

‘It’s possible, he doesn’t kill everyone he tangles with; some just get a bit sliced up or severely beaten. Your kidnapper must have been someone who the Raptor took down before and the guy doesn’t give people 3rd chances’

‘If that’s all I believe you can leave’ Moira stated politely but Oliver could see she was tense and twitchy

 

_ Car park – couple of days later _

‘So was it just Robin Hood or were there some of the others? Little John? Friar Tuck, maybe maid Marian?’ Quinton asked with heavy sarcasm

‘I’m just telling you what happened. This guy attacked me and threatened to do it again, I’m going to make sure he doesn’t get the chance’ Hunt storms off muttering indistinct gibberish as far as the detectives could tell.

‘What do you think Quinton?’

Lance sighed heavily ‘His description matches the one Queen gave us; it’s probably the same guy. Don’t know what the connection is, both are rich douche bags but he saved Queen and nearly kills Hunt. Better keep an eye on this. I guess the only good thing is it isn’t the other guy otherwise we’d have a body with a stab wound between the ribs and an impaled heart. Not that anyone would mourn someone like Hunt kicking the bucket but murder is still illegal’

‘True’

 

Later that evening

‘...I’ve got 5 years of drinking and debauchery to catch up on; I hope all you lovely people can help me with that’ Oliver yells, getting down to the entire room cheering

‘Nice work Oliver, it’s like you never left’ Tommy said with a smile before handing him his drink

Oliver nodded ‘Yeah, it’s good to be back’ until he noticed someone who really shouldn’t be there, causing him to quickly head over.

‘Thea what are you doing here?’

‘Ollie! Tommy!’ Thea cheered happily hugging both guys in turn ‘Awesome party by the way’

‘You didn’t answer the question, what are you doing here?’ Oliver asked a little sterner

Thea giggled as she rolled her eyes ‘Jeez Oliver, bi-polar much? Bring on the debauchery… except my sister she needs to be put in a convent till she’s 32’

‘Are you on something?’ Oliver asked, seeing some of the other girls Thea was with definitely were

‘Seriously Oliver, it’s not illegal to smile. You should give it a try, much easier to trick a girl into your bed if you don’t look like there’s a clamp attached to your balls’ without any chance to retort Thea had already turned around to go, Oliver noticing her drop 2 white pills into her shot, turning it a slight purple colour before downing it.

‘You’d think she’d have learnt from us’ Oliver grumbles with a sigh

Tommy chuckled ‘Oh she did, she learnt from watching her big brother that the best way to party is to get high or shitfaced during it and at worst your male parental figure will come bail you out. Already happened earlier this year: guy was a little creepy, bony as all heck with some weird coiled snake ring’ Oliver looks at him with a raised eyebrow ‘What it was really noticeable’

Once he managed to get away from Laurel and then Diggle, Oliver quickly put on his hood and suit then slipped into Hunt’s building. Oliver knew he’d upped his security rather than simply followed his instructions, as well as the fact he needed a perfect shot in order to accomplish what he had planned. As he did one final check of his equipment he hoped he didn’t have to actually kill Adam Hunt, it seemed a little early in his mind for The List to become an actual Hit list.

The lights flickered off as the elevator reached it’s destination worked just as Oliver hoped, not only did it distract the guards, but while well paid they weren’t that good at hitting things they could barely see (something he had learnt to do over the years), there was also the momentary lull in their focus caused by simple confusion which Oliver used to take one out before beating his way through a few more, ducking behind a pillar when one of them remembered ‘ _oh yeah we have guns… ha, ha_ ’ and started firing on him. Dumb as rocks these guys were but hey if Hunt wants to spend his money on them why should he try stop him, at least it gave him a meat shield/ distraction for one of the few competent ones which he made sure to take out the moment he had a shot. He then turned and fired at Hunt, passing less than an inch from the man’s cheek

‘Ha you missed’ Hunt sneered, the Arrow glanced over and smirked… he hadn’t

‘I wasn’t aiming for you’ he growled, shattering a window before jumping out of it and sliding down to the opposite building.

Back at the party a little while later

‘Adam Hunt was just attacked by the hood guy’

‘Who’s Adam Hunt?’

‘Rich guy snob, surprised you’re not friends’

Oliver shrugged ‘Don’t remember ever meeting him, but I’ve been out of town for quite a while’ Lance grunted and turned to leave when he was called back‘Hey Detective was it just the hood guy or did the purple one in the helmet show up too?’

‘Just the hood guy’ he answered with clenched teeth

‘Okay. Hey everyone! 1 million dollars for anyone who has any information about some freak in a green hood. Also less important but I’m sure the SCPD can use all the help they can get so $650,000 for any useful info on the Raptor guy’ Oliver announces then gives the detectives a grin which says _‘my work here is done’_

‘That’s strange’ Tommy mused

‘Hm?’ Oliver looks over curiously

‘The other day we get kidnapped and the hood guy saves us, then tonight the hood attacks a guy practically right next door to us’

‘Maybe I’ve got a guardian angel… that does vigilante work on the side’ Oliver half jokes

‘All things considered it sounds like something that’d happen to you’ Tommy nodded with a chuckle

 

_ The next morning _

 

‘So Adam Hunt got robbed the other night, cops say it was the hood guy’

‘Yes and I’ve never been more glad Queen Consolidated switched to Cipher Security a couple of years back’

‘Cipher?’ Oliver asked curious

‘Yes, one of your father’s old business partners… in fact he still does R&D work with the company, recommended a friend of his, did a complete overhaul of the company’s security system and we haven’t had a problem since’ Walter explained, having been the one to set it up after all.

‘Oh… well at least we won’t have to worry about some crazy guy with a bow and arrow attacking us then’ Oliver saud with a shrug

‘Exactly dear’

_ That night _

Moira didn’t like waiting around, particularly when she was the one who set up the meeting. When she heard the tell, tell clicking on the ground she knew he had arrived as well as reminding her if not for the cane (and the ‘ _accident_ ’ that necessitated it) she wouldn’t have known he was there ‘So, report?’ she says evenly causing him to smirk

‘The detectives and Starling’s police department can look all they want, they won’t find those men, my guys are called Spectres for a reason’ he replied with a smile ‘Want us to try again? They normally prevent these kinds of things but I’m sure they’ll get it right 2nd time’ he asked, to which Moira shook her head

‘No, that won’t be needed. There are other ways to find out what Oliver knows’

TBC

 

LW: Finally it’s done, now it’s a toss up as to whether the next chapter will be Arrow or Supergirl (Can’t do Flash till the story reaches that point… same with Legends, but even further forward)


End file.
